Tempest
Tempest is a multiplayer map featured in the Noble map pack for'' Halo: Reach. The map is set in a misty, open environment with many openings and chasms, for diverse combat in a Forerunner environment.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=29224 '''Bungie.net': Noble map pack] The map features a large Forge palette. The map contains 2 Mongooses, and 2 Warthogs by default, but additions can be made in Forge mode. Locations *Forest Base *Rocky Base *Center *Cliff Side *Beach Side *Wreckage *Rock Fort *Rocky Walkway *Forest Walkway *Rocky Tunnel *Forest Tunnel *Rocky Perimeter Tunnel (blocked on the default map, available in Forge Mode and custom maps) *Forest Perimeter Tunnel (blocked on the default map, available in Forge Mode and custom maps) *Power Source Trivia *The tower itself appears reminisent of the bases on the Halo 3 multiplayer map Valhalla. *It is possible to shoot the fish. *The huge structures in the background look somewhat similar to the structures found on the cover of Halo: Cryptum. *This map features a crashed Longsword. *The Forerunner structures on the map are weather control systems. *If you cross the blue beam via vehicle, it will act as an EMP and drain the power from the vehicle. *The map was originally going to have a Banshee but was later removed due to gameplay. However the Banshee can still be added via Forge. *This map has all the same items forgable as Forge World, and some extra rocks and driftwood thrown in. *The mountain behind the waterfalls appears to be the other side of the same mountain behind the waterfalls in Forge World, so it could be the two sides of a mountain,but the placement of the halo ring on the sides of the map can go against that *Tempest is possibly set on the same Halo ring as Forge World due to Ling Ling's head been visible just under the clouds in the background but closer to the map. *Underneath the crashed Longsword there is a radio with 2 voices communicating about the purpose of Tempest. One of these voices sounds familiar to Tucker from the Red vs Blue machinima, perhaps referencing the accidental radio conversation between Grif and Tucker in Reconstruction. *Tempest, Forge World and the Anniversary Maps are the only maps that are not located on or near Reach. *When closely examining the distant wall to the west of the map, the wall is aligned with the Halo installations outline; making Tempest one of the closest maps to be located near the edge of a Halo installation. *Birds appear on this map and are invulnerable to all forms of damage other than heavy ordnance weapons. *There are a couple of tunnels which are blocked during multiplayer. These tunnels can be removed with Forge and come in handy during the Race/Rally game modes. Videos File:Halo Multiplayer Maps -108 - Halo Reach- Tempest|Tempest Map Walkthrough Gallery File:Tempest2.jpg|An overhead view of Tempest. File:Tempest3.jpg|Another view of Tempest. File:Tempest4.jpg|View from under a bridge. reach_10502190_Full.jpg|A bird on Tempest. Tempest 2.JPG|A close view of the structures in the background. dlc_tempestmaps.jpg|Weapon spawn locations on Tempest. File:Reach 11650747 Full.jpg|Size discrepancy of the crashed Longsword. Sources fr:Tempête Category:Halo: Reach Multiplayer Maps